Les héros ratés
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Les basketteurs titulaires sont tous des prodiges ou d'excellent joueurs, tout le monde le sait. Cependant, certains possèdent des talents ... "spéciaux". Et quand ils les utilisent, volontairement ou non, cela peut donner lieu à des situations pour le moindre loufoque.
1. Rose cauchemard

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Elywen-oiseaudesneiges et Lise S, pour ses délires au lycée sans lesquels ce recueil d'OS n'aurait pas existé. Je vous adore les filles 3  
Merci à Elywen-oiseaudesneiges pour la bêta-correcture du texte aussi :3

Et pour vous lecteurs, je vous déconseille de chercher la moindre logique dans le texte, ce n'est que pur délire autour de ce qu'il se passerait si nos héros possédaient des pouvoirs inutiles mais drôle :)  
Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kise titubait dans la rue, appuyé sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Tous deux rentraient d'une soirée bien arrosée chez Takao, et le blond tenait mal l'alcool. Aomine se retrouvait donc forcé de le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'étale pas au sol dans la rue.

Avec un grognement, le garçon à la peau mate tira le blond dans les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de son appartement. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche sans lâcher le poignet de son compagnon pour le maintenir debout et déverrouilla la porte. Les deux adolescents entrèrent et Kise s'appuya un peu plus sur son amant.

-Aominecchi, je veux un câlin !

-Oï Kise, calme-toi !

Comme il l'avait craint, le blond devenait insupportable. C'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool, pourtant il était incapable de l'arrêter. Ou du moins pas à temps. Après un soupir agacé, Aomine serra son compagnon contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Kise passa son deuxième bras autour du cou de l'autre adolescent, rejoignant son autre bras. Ses doigts passèrent dans les mèches bleues et il approfondit le baiser, sa langue taquine venant lécher les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier les ouvrit immédiatement, laissant l'accès à son compagnon. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

Les iris dorés plongées dans celle, bleu océan, d'Aomine, le blond fit un sourire malicieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille au plus grand. Il vint mordiller le lobe mat avant de susurrer d'une voix joueuse.

-Aominecchi a des boxers roses.

Daiki le regarda, choqué. Non, il n'avait pas de sous-vêtements roses. Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens.

-Kise … tu as vraiment trop bu. Tu sais que je ne porte jamais de rose, je n'en ai pas et il n'est pas question que j'en achète !

-Mais Aominecchi …

-Pas de mais ! Maintenant à la douche et au lit.

Daiki poussa un soupir mi-agacé mi-désespéré, et aida son petit-ami à rejoindre la salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller avant qu'il ne se glisse dans la cabine de douche. Le mat s'occupa ensuite de ses propres vêtements, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que son boxer noir était devenu rose ! Il piqua le fard du siècle alors que ses yeux fusillaient Kise.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

-Fait quoi ? demanda innocemment le blond.

-Kise ! Rends-lui sa couleur normale !

Kise pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour réfléchir. La patience d'Aomine était mise à rude épreuve, et il devait user de tout son self-control pour rester calme.

-Je ne peux pas.

-QUOI ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA ?!

Kise leva les mains en l'air sans le lâcher du regard. Il avait une expression vraiment désolé et ses yeux sincères empêchèrent l'autre adolescent de l'engueuler d'avantage ou de lui en vouloir. Résigné, Aomine le rejoignit sous la douche sans un mot.

Les deux adolescents partirent se coucher ensuite sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, et Kise se blottit contre son amant. Il était bien, au chaud dans le creux de ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Juste avant de s'endormir à son tour, Aomine entendit son compagnon marmonner dans son sommeil :

-Aominecchi a des sous-vêtements roses … et des joggings … à cœurs rouge.

Le lendemain matin, Daiki se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille, et le regrettait. L'as de Touou serra plus fort contre lui son petit-ami et enfouit sa tête dans les doux cheveux blonds. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à se rendormir et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière agressait ses rétines et il mit un peu de temps à s'y habituer. Le mate posa un regard attendri sur son compagnon, jusqu'à ce que les évènements de la veille au soir ne lui reviennent. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu cotonneux à cause de l'alcool, et il préféra penser à un rêve lorsqu'il se souvint de son boxer qui était devenu rose, et des derniers mots de Kise.

Peu rassuré, Aomine se dégagea en douceur des bras qui l'entouraient et se leva silencieusement. Ryouta était encore endormi, tant mieux. Il s'approcha de son armoire et discrètement l'ouvrit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire grincer la porte en bois. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son étagère à sous-vêtements entièrement roses, et ses joggings désormais remplis de cœurs rouges vifs, ce fut trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond avait réellement osé faire … _ça_.

-KIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et si vous avez des idées de pouvoir inutile mais drôle, on prend tout ! Vous pouvez les envoyer en commentaire ou par mp ;)


	2. Qui a dis jacuzzi ?

Et voila le deuxième OS de ce recueil, en espérant que vous l'aimerez :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Yuki-chan :** Oui, ils sont tous mignons. Et Kise va se prendre un beau savon mais ils vont se réconcilier tout de suite, ils s'aiment bien trop pour rester fachés longtemps ;)

* * *

Profitant d'un week-end de repos, le meneur et l'arrière de Shutoku étaient partis en voyage aux sources chaudes. A leur arrivée à l'auberge, d'architecture traditionnelle, ils furent accueillis par une femme d'âge mûr qui le guida jusqu'à leur chambre. Le sol en lattes de bois clairs lustrés et les murs blancs cassés formaient une belle harmonie. Deux futons les attendaient au sol, ainsi que des yukata dans l'armoire.

Les deux garçons posèrent leurs sacs dans la pièce et le faucon se déshabilla. Il prit une douche rapide puis ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse en bois. Devant lui se trouver un bain extérieur privé, creusé dans la pierre. De fines volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de l'eau brûlante dans l'air glacé de décembre.

Frigorifié par la légère brise qui soulevait l'air, Takao entra dans le bain et s'assit à l'intérieur. L'eau brûlante réchauffa sa peau et un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres. Le soleil couchant formait des reflets orangés à la surface de l'eau.

-Shin-chan, tu viens ?

-Tu devrais apprendre la patience, Takao !

Midorima rejoignit cependant rapidement son petit-ami. Dès qu'il fut installé dans le bain, son faucon grimpa à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'eau se mit à buller.

-Takao !

-Oui ? demanda innocemment l'intéressé.

-Arrête ça !

Takao fit un sourire jouer et l'eau bulla d'avantage, agaçant son petit-ami.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Le faucon se blottit contre son homme et l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou. Gêné, Midorima passa maladroitement un bras autour de sa taille. De sa main libre, il remonta ses lunettes maintenant pleines de buée.

-Cesse de faire buller l'eau ! Les onsen ne sont pas fait pour ça.

-Tu es trop sérieux … Pour une fois qu'on peut avoir un jacuzzi, tu devrais en profiter !

Le sourire de Takao devint malicieux et il fit buller l'eau beaucoup plus fort. Les gouttelettes d'eau condensées sur les lunettes sur shooter formèrent des bulles qui éclataient sur les verres. Le faucon éclata de rire alors que Midorima le fusillait du regard. Personne ne pourrait arrêter le meneur désormais.

* * *

Votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas :)


	3. Des boucles, encore des boucles !

Et voila le troisième os de ce recueil, en espérant que vous l'aimerez ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Yuki-chan :** Merci beaucoup :) Le bain privé, évidemment, dans un bain public ça n'aurait pas trop pu être possible (à moins d'y aller très tard le soir quand il n'y a plus personne). Alors normalement oui, il n'y aura qu'une personne par os qui a des pouvoirs (ou en tout cas pour qui ça apparait). Et je te rassure, il y en aura un avec Atsushi ;)

 **Aoneko-sama :** Merci beaucoup :) Alors comment il fait ? Aucune idée, c'est juste son pouvoir (et j'ai pas la motivation de partir dans des explications physiques et concrètes xD).

* * *

Aomine s'élança en dribblant et passa Kagami avec un cross-over. Le roux lui courut après et sauta pour arrêter le dunk du métis. Ce dernier fit alors un tir informe et le ballon tomba dans l'arceau. Kagami grogna de frustration et récupéra la balle. Il courut vers l'autre panier mais le métis le contra. Ils se fixèrent, face à face, cherchant la moindre faille chez l'adversaire. Finalement, Kagami feinta à droite et passa sur la gauche avant de faire un lay-up.

Sur le bord du terrain, Momoi, Kise et Kuroko les regardaient jouer. Après le pari qu'avaient fait les deux lumières, les trois amis n'auraient manqué ce un contre un pour rien au monde. Le duel était serré et le score se maintenait à une égalité.

Les deux joueurs finirent par s'asseoir au sol, pantelant. Ils prirent les bouteilles d'eau que leurs tendirent leurs amis avec reconnaissance et se désaltérèrent. Kagami posa sa bouteille et lança un regard inquisiteur à la panthère.

-Je me le demandais depuis un moment, pourquoi tu coupe tes cheveux aussi cours Ahomine ?

Aomine détourna le regard et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

-C'est plus pratique comme ça, ils me gênent si je les laisse pousser.

Le sourire presque moqueur de Momoi et ses yeux levaient au ciel firent hausser un sourcil à Kagami. Soit Aomine mentait, soit il n'y avait pas que cela. Et le roux était bien décidé à savoir.

Les cheveux d'Aomine poussèrent rapidement, formant des boucles épaisses qui encadraient son visage. Kise, Momoi et Kagami explosèrent de rire, et même Kuroko ne put retenir un sourire amusé, ses yeux brillants de malice. Aomine se demandait ce qui leur arrivait lorsqu'il sentit les boucles se répandre sur ses épaules. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Putain, BAKAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Aomine fulmina en voyant leurs rires redoubler.

-Oï Satsu, fais quelque chose ! Qu'il me rende ma coupe normale !

Le métis crut être exhaussé lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux quitter ses épaules, jusqu'à ce que les autres s'écroulent de rire au sol, en se tenant les côtes. Aomine posa ses mains sur sa tête et le verdict fut sans appel : des couettes avaient élues domicile de chaque côté de sa tête. Un cri de désespoir lui échappa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te les couperais à la maison Aominecchi.

-Ce n'est pas grave Dai-chan.

-Aomine-chan est très belle.

Daiki manqua de s'étouffer et lança un regard noir à Kuroko. Il était mort de honte et le passeur osait encore se moquer de lui ! Sans parler de son rival, le roux avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et se retenait visiblement de se remettre à rire. Sur les nerfs, Aomine voulut les planter là et partir, mais son petit-ami le retint par le bras.

-Ce n'est pas si grave Aominecchi, non ? Ce soir on les coupe et ni vus ni connu.

Le métis lui lança un regard de travers, avant de finalement grommeler qu'il restait. Il espérait juste ne plus avoir de mauvaise surprise.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire. Si vous avez des idées de pouvoirs inutile mais drôle, vous pouvez les proposer ;)


	4. Poupée de jalousie

Ouch, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur ce recueil ! Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours la et je compte bien le continuer :)  
Voici donc le petit dernier écrits, en attendant la suite qui viendra ... un jour :') Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Les vacances de printemps venaient à peine de commencer lorsque Kagami se retrouva à l'aéroport, un billet d'avion en main. Son frère de cœur l'avait invité et le roux n'avait pas pu refuser. Il était donc tôt le matin quand il était arrivé à Narita, et il attendait d'être appelé pour l'embarquement.

Les deux américains n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir à cause de la distance entre Tokyo et Akita, c'est pourquoi le brun avait pris l'initiative d'inviter son cadet. Et ce serait également l'occasion pour lui d'annoncer à son frère de cœur sa mise en couple avec un certain géant.

Lorsque les passagers du vol Tokyo-Akita furent appelé, Kagami se leva et monta dans l'avion avant de s'installer confortablement sur son siège. Quelques minutes après le départ, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'au moment de l'atterrissage. Il sortit de l'avion et récupéra sa valise avant d'aller prendre un taxi. Son frère lui avait donné l'adresse lorsqu'ils s'étaient appelés quelques jours plus tôt, et avaient convenu de se retrouver chez lui.

Un certain temps plus tard, le roux se trouvait enfin devant l'appartement de son frère de cœur. N'hésitant pas un instant, il sonna et rapidement on vint lui ouvrir.

-Taïga ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir ! le salua Himuro.

-Moi aussi bro'.

Le brun fit entrer son cadet avant de l'amener au salon. Son petit-ami n'étant pas encore présent, celui-ci devant probablement encore être sous sa couette, les deux américains étaient seuls et ils parlèrent tranquillement. Ils se donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles par téléphone, mais ils appréciaient ces moments partagés en face à face qui étaient devenu rare depuis leur arrivée au Japon.

Le petit-ami de Himuro arriva une heure après, et le brun le fit entrer avant de lui prendre la main. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant de rejoindre Kagami dans le salon, main dans la main. A cette vus, le roux faillit recracher l'eau qu'il venait de boire. S'il savait que son frère de cœur était gay, il n'était cependant pas au courant qu'il sortait avec Murasakibara. Une fois la surprise passée, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur ses lèvres et il félicita le couple.

Kagami était content pour son frère, tant que celui-ci était heureux alors ça lui allait. Et lorsque le brun l'enlaça en le remerciant de sa bénédiction, c'est sans réfléchir qu'il lui rendit son étreinte fraternelle, naturellement. Malheureusement, le géant de Yosen ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il savait les deux américains proches et était jaloux de Kagami.

Moins d'une minute après que les deux frères se soient enlacés, Kagami se retrouva transformé en une petite poupée barbie, avec de long cheveux roux flamboyants, des traits fins et féminins, des formes avantageuses et une longue robe bouffante de princesse. Lui qui auparavant enlacé son frère de cœur se trouvait maintenant réduit à une taille minuscule et lançait des regards choqués et incrédules à un Murasakibara impassible. Le géant mangeait tranquillement ses chips sans se soucier le moins du monde du problème de Kagami.

Et le roux se doutait bien que tout ceci était l'œuvre du pivot de la génération miracle, jamais son frère de cœur ne lui aurait fais un coup pareil. Il poussa un cri désespéré et invectiva le géant pour qu'il lui rende son corps. Même sa voix désormais bien plus aigüe l'horrifiée.

Le brun poussa un soupir. Certes, il aimait le côté enfantin de son amant, mais cela pouvait s'avérer exaspérant par moment. Notamment quand il s'en prenait à son frère qui n'avait absolument rien fais pour mériter ça. Alors Himuro se leva et se planta face à son géant de petit-ami en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Atsushi, rends-lui son apparence normale.

-Pas envie.

Et il termina son paquet de chips comme si de rien n'était. Mais il avait tout de même touché à la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas, et Himuro n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard exaspéré dans celui du géant.

-Tu vas lui rendre son apparence tout de suite, ou je ne te laisserais plus toucher un seul gâteau de toutes les vacances, et tu feras abstinence. De gré ou de force.

Le pivot de la génération miracle regarda son petit-ami bouche bé, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à ce que le brun ait une telle réaction. Et il commença à réaliser son erreur. Alors pour se faire pardonner, il rendit son apparence à Kagami non sans grommeler de mécontentement. Puis il prit son petit-ami qu'il porta sur son épaule jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux, une idée bien précise en tête.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et vos idées de pouvoir totalement inutile mais drôle ! ;)


End file.
